herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanya Murray
Tanya Muuray is a protagonist of Go! Go! Dreamy Girls! She is a friend of Tara and Tina Ball. In Tanya's debut appearance, she is born deaf. Apperance Tanya has long brown silky hair with glowing hair streaks. She has bright skin which looks pale, brown glowing eyes. At times, she wears squared reading glasses. Personality Despite that fact that Tanya cannot speak because she is deaf, she is a very serene, gorgeus,and innocent girl. Tara also descibed her as deep thinking, determined, and smart, showing that if no one understands her, she tries her very best as possible. When she and Tara won the award for best science project ever, she gave an important announcement of what is it like to be deaf and how she overcommed it. Additional Information As always mentioned, Tanya is completely deaf. But she can read lips and uses American sign language to communicate, and is willing to teach anyone how to learn it. Her parents and her interpreter Ms.Herrera can communicate with Tanya and interpret what she is saying. Shelby Joy says that she is an average at sign langauage and can sign basic words. Bio Tanya's debut apperance is at the Nature Supermarket after the events of Helena's escort. She is first seen carrying a small stack of vegatble soup cans. but because it is heavy, she is struggling to carry the stack and nearly drops it. When Tara saw this, she rushed over to Tanya and helped her carry the cans to the cart. Tara also noticed that Tanya wasn't speaking, she asked her Mrs. Murray why she can't talking (without any offense). her mother explained that Tanya is deaf and she is interpreting what her daughter is saying. Tara and Tanya began to communicate with each other and seemed to be making friends with each other. Then Tayna said with her hands that she is new to town, she is new to Golden Light Elementary School and is going to be in Ms.Browne's class! Tara was excited because she knew she will have a new classmate at school. At School, Ms.Browne introduced Tanya to the class,she also introduced to class to her interpreter Ms. reter Ms. Herrera, and talked about the importance of deafness. At Lunch Tara greeted her friends to Tanya and at the same time, they both meet Tina Ball (who is also new to school). They learned that they have to speak one at a time, So Mr. Herrera can interpret clearly, otherwise, Tanya cannot read multiplte lips at once. Tara and Tanya started to get along very well, They played at the arcade, went to the Dreamy Creamy Ice cream shop, and even rode on a small ferris wheel at the Jade Park Pet fair. When Ms.Browne announced a science fair for next week, Both girls agreed to work together. As their project is making process, Tara has been wondering about if Tanya is deaf, she was worried that she could use a lot of help to get people to understand her. Her father told her that when he moved to America, he had trouble speaking english, but then he got amazing at it. But he does have absolute trouble with english spellign and pronouncing long vocab words. If no one understand him, he just tries his best and if he need help with spelling, he can always count on his own daughter. Tanya has an issue too. She needed paint for the science fair. But when she tried to use her best to tell the manager what she wanted, There is no way he can understand her and It makes her worried and Frenetic. Tara was also shopping and quickly went to her aid so she can buy some pain. Tanya signed and her parents interpreted "I don't know what I couldn't done without you." Tara replied "You keep trying your best as much as you can. If you tried so much and no one can still understand you, then it is best to get help." At the science fair, Both girls made an old fashioned project on the lemon battery. They interpreted and demonstrated how to create a lemon battery and how it works. They both won a prize for a very difficult project and for teamwork. Tanya gave a speech about her deafness and she she managed to conquer it. Her speech inspired so many students, mostly Tina. After that, Tina befriended both Tanya and Tina. Quotes * (To Tara) "(Sign language) I want to... talk to you more..." * (To Tara) "(Sign Language) You don't need someone to complete you, You need someone to accept you. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Protagonists Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers